Cambodia is wrestling with a growing HIV/AIDS epidemic seeping from core groups into the general population as demonstrated by a HIV prevalence among pregnant women of 2.6% in 1999. This HIV prevalence among low risk women is among the highest in Asia, classifying Cambodia's epidemic as "generalized". The Cambodian National Center for HIV, AIDS. Dermatology and STDs (NCHADS) is interested in averting the further spread HIV into populations of young women such as those working in factories or Karoke bars who are pressured into commercial and casual sex to supplement inadequate salaries as Cambodian men develop new sources of sex partners and types of sexual partnerships perceived as lower risk than brothel-based sex workers. Specific information on the risk behavior of such young women is necessary to develop appropriate HIV prevention programs. The overall aim of the proposed study is to gather preliminary data in order to submit an application to conduct an intervention study to prevent HIV/AIDS and sexually transmitted diseases among vulnerable female populations such as factory workers and indirect sex workers in Phnom Penh, Cambodia. This application will be submitted in collaboration with colleagues at Brown University's Center For AIDS Research and in collaboration with their Fogarty Training Program. Random samples of women working in factories (n=461) and karoke bars (n=388) will be drawn in two consecutive years using a two stage sampling design. A behavioral questionnaire and blood specimen will be collected from females 18 years and older in these occupations. NCHADS' protocols for collection of surveillance data will be followed so that behavior and HIV prevalence between factory workers and karoke workers can be compared to other groups of women in surveillance program. This study's findings will document if the Cambodian HIV epidemic has generalized beyond core groups into other vulnerable populations such as women working in factories and karoke bars in Phnom Penh, Cambodia and provide data necessary for the design of an appropriate HIV/AIDS prevention program for these young women.